Moonlit Shadow
by Gryffindor5972
Summary: A Jake and Draco one-shot. Contains Slash.


**Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine. I am just pretending they are for now. I will give them back to Stephanie and JK at some point. Well once I am done with my fun anyways. :P

**A/N: **One of my favourites that I have written. I did edit it a little Tennille but it is the same story as you have read it previously. Ok so please review. Feedback is much appreciated. xD

**Warning: **Do not take this warning lightly. This is slash one-shot at its finest. Sex scene. That is all.

**Moonlit Shadow**

Moonlight floated through the open window and illuminated the pale boy's features. With his head propped up on his crossed arms, his softly luminescent skin created a glow that surrounded his narrow face. The boy's silver eyes and platinum hair only added to the angelic appearance. Jacob couldn't be more different. With his dark hair, and russet coloured skin he was able to blend into the shadow. Tall and muscular, Jake was perfect, in a rugged and outdoorsy kind of way. He looked down at his lover, and found his gaze drifting down to where the milky skin gave away to ebony satin somewhere under his navel. Just thinking about what those sheets hid was making Jake hard. He sighed and slid back down the bed and pulled the pale teen into his arms.

"Draco?" he whispered softly into the graceful curve that was Draco's ear.

"What is it?" he asked.

Jake pulled the pale boy tighter against the naked length of his body and said huskily, "I think I have a slight problem. Looking at you lying there all soft and perfect is killing me."

Draco smiled and turned in Jake's arms to face him, "I had noticed that actually. Not exactly the smallest of problems to hide." Draco laughed at the incredulous expression on Jake's face.

Jake groaned, "Help me please, Drake? I am never going to be able to sleep like this."

Draco sighed, "Babe, you know I can't resist it when you pull out those puppy dog eyes, but as I think I have the same problem, I might be able offer you some assistance."

Draco slid his hand down his stomach and slipped the sheet down his hips revealing his long, already hard manhood. Draco's silver eyes began to shimmer with desire as he leant into Jake's warm embrace. Jake cupped Drake's cheek as he closed the space between them and placed a soft, heated kiss on his lips.

Draco gasped as the small touch inflamed his need. He grabbed the darker boy's hair and pulled him back against his lips, Jacob's mouth opened under Draco's sweet pressure allowing the satiny length of the paler boy's tongue to slip into the delectable softness and begin fighting for desperate control. Jake caught Draco's bottom lip in his teeth and pulled it gently making Draco's breath catch in his throat.

The darker boy's chocolate brown eyes appeared to be on fire as he absorbed every glorious inch of his lover's lean frame. Realising that he couldn't take too much more of this sinful torture, Draco pushed Jacob onto his back and straddled him. Jake groaned as he saw the pale boy slowly grasp himself and began to slip his hand up and down the silky shaft.

"Draco, don't do that," he gasped as he ran his hands up the angelic teen's thigh.

Draco began to move his hips in time with the motions of his hand, knowing that this would drive his lover insane. Jake slipped his hands to Draco's hips and stilled them.

Both boys were panting heavily now, their arousal rapidly approaching breaking point. Jake groaned and told Draco to get off the bed and stand at the end for him. The pale boy smiled and did as requested.

Jake winced, "You make life so hard for me Draco, you know that?" Draco laughed as he bent over and held onto the foot of the bed.

"Not so sure about life Jake, but I certainly seem to make something else hard, now get over here."

The darker teen slipped across the sheets and out of the shadow. Draco gasped as he saw Jake's hard length bouncing slightly as he walked around to join him at the end of the bed.

Jake's hot hands began to trace indeterminable patterns over Draco's chilled back. Goose bumps rippled over the pale boy's skin as Jake's hands fell away. All of a sudden Draco was gasping for breath as one of Jake's fingers slipped into his small opening gliding in and out, gently preparing him for the second finger.

Jacob pulled out and reached for the small bottle. He covered his fingers and gently squirted some around Draco's puckered opening. Jake then began to gently work the liquid around and into Draco and he carefully slid two fingers inside making the silvery teen groan with pleasure as he lightly brushed the sensitive nub deep inside. The darker teen began to move his fingers faster and faster, Draco moving with the rhythm taking in as much of Jake as he could. Jake was fisting himself at the same pace as he was stroking in and out of Draco. Both dragging in oxygen, Jake moaned and positioned himself ready to replace his fingers. Scissoring his fingers one last time he slid them out and carefully began to fill Draco with himself.

The bulbous head stretched Draco painfully and he cried out as Jake pushed through the initial resistance. Jake began to stroke Draco's back and shoulders to help him relax. He knew he was large so he always began slowly to let Drake accommodate him. Draco relaxed and Jake pushed himself further inside, delighting in the way Draco's hips began to move to him. Sheathed all the way inside, Jake reached around and began to stroke Draco's silvery length. The pale teen's head flew back in response to Jake's touch.

"More Jake, more," he exclaimed.

Jake moved deeper into Draco and then withdrew slowly. He repeated this pattern for a few moments and then he couldn't hold on any longer. With a soft moan, Jake started to pound into Draco. Hard and fast, the pale boy could not breathe. Jake's hand was flying up and down Draco's shaft squeezing and massaging at the same time. Jake was close to finishing and by the contractions of Draco's muscles he could tell that he was close too. Jacob brushed Draco's prostate twice more and couldn't hold on any longer, his muscles tensed he pulled Draco's hips to him and held them there with bruising force. Draco cried out, the sensation of Jake's hot release, enough to push him over the edge. The entire world shaking around him, the pale boy released, coming all over Jake's hand and his own stomach.

Jake eased himself out of the smaller boy and picked him up easily and laid him back down on the ebony sheets. Slipping into the sheets Jake looked at Draco again, his angel was exhausted, nearly asleep in his arms.

"Draco? Do you think before you sleep you could quickly clean us up? I don't think I have the energy for a shower."

Draco smiled and with a flick of his wand preformed a cleaning spell. "Can we sleep now Jake? You've worn me out."

The dark teen smiled, pulled Drake closer, kissed his neck and replied, "Yes babe, we can sleep."

**Well there you go. Hope you enjoyed that. :P Reviews please people! I will love you all forever if you do xD hehehe **


End file.
